epitaph_rpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Races
Era'Guya Races ANIMIN- ANGELICS- ELVES- * Ancient Ones(Ancient Elves)- Ancient elves are believed to be the oldest race in existence. They have an extremely long pregnancy and low pregnancy rate. Thier pregnancy is ten years long and happens once every thousand years. Every Ancient elf reaches adulthood at its 500th birthday on their calendar. The ancient elves have their own calendar. It has twenty-five months in year and each month last 25 days * Aquites(Sea Elves)- Sea Elves have a unique way of obtaining oxygen they extract it from water molecules which creates a dangerous byproduct, Hydrogen. Which attributes to their consumption of Aguian, a special lily pad that absorbs oxygen from the air and hydrogen from the bubbles exhaled by Sea Elves. there are also a few land plants that transfer oxygen and hydrogen into water. Most Aquites have an Aguian plant implanted into their mouth before leaving their sea homes. * Drow(Dark Elves)- Drow are most well known for their hate of all other elves. Pylons expecially because though most elves hate all dwarves Pylons and Crystalins are good friends and this inspires the most hate. Drow are the most secluded of all races they train from birth in combat and are innately quick and cunning. * Pylons(Psionic Elves)- Pylons are unlike most elves in they do not dislike dwarves. Pylons have a neutral view of them and have close ties with Crystalins. Pylons and Crystalins share many cities for they are all based on one material, gems. Gems are found all around Pylon cities. The buildings are usually formed from enormous crystals. They use these crystals and gems to channel their natural psionic abilities though to amplify their abilities. * Shadins(Twilight Elves)- Shadins are a culture of rogues and moon worshipers. Their only friend is the moon they are at odds with most other elven races for they live a lifestyle that is not very honorable. Most often Shadins join thieves guilds or other outcast societies. Regardless of their lack of sense of a homeland, they have a very well established hierarchy. DEMONS- * Agorians- Agorians are a race of skillful diplomats and corruptors. Agorians are believed to be the creators of first lie and beings of pure deceit. Agorians are also skilled combatants even though many Agorians implore the use of corruption magic and illusions.But they are well known as the kings of hell. This comes from the fact the only king able to control all of hell's many demons was an Agorian, Zul'Kaf the Corruptor. * Imps- Imps are the most bizarre creatures from hell they were birthed from magma in hell and lived in holes in the hardened magma. Imps took over the ancient kingdom of the first demon race. The demons had been long extinct before the Imps drove all other races from the area. Once they got a foothold the Imps slowly took control of the land. During The Great Demon War, the imps were the only race to not fight they just surrendered to the agorian forces not wishing for a fight. But as soon as Zul'Kaf was no longer in command the left their alliance with the other races. * Necronins- Necronins are one of the more interesting races. Necronins are undoubtedly the first necromancers. They have found a way to raise demons as zombies which was once thought impossible but that's the ingenuity of an undead master trying to find a way to lichdom. Necronins have often been found in graveyards using the corpses for everything from portals to minions. Necronins pay no never mind to the other demon races they are usually too concentrated on their study of the dead but some do enjoy the heat of battle as much as making a zombie. They were one of the primary races to take part in The Great Demon War. They have always had a small feud with the Ccubi. * Ccubi- Succubi and Inccubi are more than well known for their masterful skill at drawing the affection of mortals. They are also known for their very vain nature. They are known for creating the first sense of pride and being the vainest beings in existence. Because of their vanity, the Necronins have always been at ends. During The Great Demon War, the Necronins were the primary enemy of the Ccubi. The two races still hold an animosity that is common to two feuding races. DWARVES- * Crystalins(Crystal Dwarves)- * Depth Forgers(Deep Dwarves)- * Magmin(Magma Dwarves)- * Steelkin(Iron Dwarves)- * Stonards(Stone Dwarves)- GNOMES- + * Greeners(Forest Gnomes)- * Iceforgers(Frost Gnomes)- * Technins(Techno Gnomes)- GOBLINS- + * Dektarge(Explosive Goblins)- * Raiders- * Rockridge Clan- HALFLINGS- * Mixblood(Tradional Halflings)- * Centaurs- * Minatuars- * Daquoi(Demon Trolls)- * Zenthuls(Demon Dwarves)- * Flien(Demon Elves)- * Lanth'zeeoy(Demon Energians)- * Gnomps(Demon Gnomes)- * Huccbi(Demon Humans)- * Fel Orcs(Demon Orcs)- HUMANS- * Holarians(Holy People)- * Nemisi(Unholy People)- * Mystics(Mages)- * Naturins(Druids)- * Divinans(Divine People)- * True Guards(Warriors)- * Diplomen(Nobles)- * Common- ZEEOY * Louth'Zeeoy- * Zeeoy(Eternal Entities) ORCS- * Gaurdian(Noble Orcs)- * Ravengers(Savage Orcs)- OGRES- * Dredge(Savage Ogres)- * Magnin(Fire Ogres)- SYN- * Male- * Female- TROLLS- * Marshian(Swamp Trolls)- * Torg'Kells(Jungle Trolls)- * Gul'toks(Ice Trolls)- Undead- * Ghoul- * Lich- * Necross(Strong Soulless)- * Necrin(Wise Soulless)- * Necrove(Stealthy Soulles)- * Necrom(Necromantic Soulless)- * Posessed(Ghost)- * Reaper(Divine Skeleton)- * Skeleton- * Vampire-